I'm not yours
by locket-girl
Summary: Rei gets kidnapped by Tala and Kai. Will Rei be able stay strong or will he fall for them? And if he does who will he choose? Kai or Tala? TalaxRei KaixRei[On Hold]


I'm not Yours 

**Summary: **Rei gets kidnapped by Kai and Tala. Will Rei be able stay strong or will he fall

for them? And if he does who will he choose? Kai or Tala?

Tala x Rei; Kai x Rei

**Disclaimer: **Don't own BB.

Rei's POV

My vision was blurry as I slowly opened my eyes. My amber eyes met cold, but yet beautiful turquoise ones. I thought that I was loosing myself in his pretty orbs. His red hair reminds me of fire. A smirked formed on his handsome face.

The other guy who stood next to him, he had his arms crossed and leaned against the wall.

He had unlike the other, warm crimson eyes, which made me thought of blood or fire.

He had two sharps-like blue paintings on his cheeks. He had grey-silver bangs at the front and at the back he had midnight blue coloured hair. In contrast to the redhead he didn't has a smirk on his face. He looked kind of borred and without any emotions.

I've to admit they looked both intimidating, but also good looking.

I looked around to see that I was in a room- no a cabin of a ship. It had some lamps, a closet, a coach, a table and a bed. What the hell?

But then my memories hit me.

Flashback 

_The sunshines were shining down my skin. It was a really beautiful day, without any dark clouds. The birds were singing and the wind was teasing the trees._

_If you wonder who I'm, then I'll introduce myself. _

_My name is Rei Kon and I'm 16 years old._

_Mariah my childhood friend always has told me that I have the most beautiful golden-amber eyes and raven-black hair. But I never felt good beeing complimented for something._

_I come from China, a really nice city, but of course it is, because it's my homeland _

_At time I am visiting Japan, to meet my friend Tyson._

_We have known us from tournament. Last year neither Tyson nor me won, because the final round end up in a tie. But after our battle we were so impressed from each other, that we became friends._

_After a while I finally arrived Tyson's home._

"_Hi Tyson. Long time no see." Then we hugged each other._

"_Oh Rei how long a I've wait to see you again. You look good buddy."_

"_Thanks same to you."_

_Then we talked about various stuff, but I felt as if we had been watched the whole time. Must be my imagination. How wrong I was..._

_I didn't notice that it was already evening, until I saw the beautiful gleaming full moon._

_I always I've liked the moon, especially the full moon. It was so beautiful so mysterious._

_As if there were many secrets hidden._

_I was lost in my thoughts, but Tyson interrupted them. "Hey Rei do you want to go to a disco?" he asked. _

"_Tyson that you would ever ask surprise me, because you were never liked going to a disco."_

"_Well it's because of Hilary, my girlfriend."_

"_I see." I grinned slyly. "Let's go Tyson." _

After a little walk we arrived the disco. It was loud and the air was thick, but that was just normal. We went to the bar and ordered some drinks. We really had fun. Then Tyson asked if we should dance. I agreed. We went to the dancefloor, but then suddenly the light turned off and I felt someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to break free, but he was to strong. Then he covered my mouth with a cloth and I got very sleepy. "Got you." Was the last thing I heard, before everything went black.

End of Flashback

"Are you finally awake?" the boy with red hair asked me. I was surprised that I hadn't been tied or anything. I just laid on a bed, not covered with a blanket.

"If you are wondering, why you aren't tied up, it's because even if you'll try to escape you won't come far. Because we on open sea and I doubt that you can survive lifeboat on your own. And don't think a boat will come to save you, because this roat is very unknown.

Understand?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? WE'RE ON OPEN SEA? AND WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?" I shouted in anger.

"Oh look Kai we made the little kitten angry." The boy with red hair said with a smirk on his lips.

"Hn." Was the only respond he got from the other.

"Well I'm Tala Ivanov and the guy who looks so grumpy is the great Kai Hiwatari. " In his voice you could audivibly hear the sacrasm. "We are taking you to Russia. We want you, because you're a powerful and skill ful blader. And now you belong to Biovolt."

"YOU ARE DOING WHAT! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO COME WITH YOU!"

with these words I walked to the door, which seemed to be a mistake, because now a pissed Kai went right in front of me. Our nose nearly touched and I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Listen Kon if you don't listen to us, we'll make you, by force." He threatened me.

Oh my god was he scary and intimidating. I almost wet myself.

"Look what you did Kai. You scared our little kitten." Tala said in a playful voice.

I didn't like the name he gave me. It made me feel helpless, which I was in this situation.

"I doubt Tala. You're more scaring and dangerous than I'll ever be. I think Rei will find it out.

Sooner or later." His words made me shudder. What did he mean? I should find it out very soon…

"This is your cabine, if you need something our rooms are next to you." Then they finally left the room.

I decided to take a shower. The hot water which was prickling down my skin, was helping me to clear my thoughts. I relaxed into the shower more and more. It's alright Rei. Tyson will come for you with the police. Don't worry. But still I felt as nervous as ever. My whole body was still shivering even under the hot water. Calm down. Calm down. You've to stay cool and strong. Don't let them intimidate you.

Then I dryed myself with a towel. My hair took longer because of it's length. But after a while it also dryed.

I left the shower and let myself falling on the soft bed.

It was warm and comfortable, which made me feel safe, eventhough I knew that I was anything, but safe. I was about to drift into a restful sleep as I heard someone opened the door and stepped into my room, without my permission. Immediately I stifted into a sitting position. My eyes were locked into turqouise colored ones. The owner was Tala. "Already tired little kiten?"

My eyes narowed dangerously, shooting him a threatening glare. "What are you doing here?"I hissed. But suddenly without any warnings he walked over to me, grabbing my wrist while pinning me down. One of his hands reached under my shirt, while his other one locked my wrists.

"I'm here because I want you." This time his voice wasn't as play-fully as before. This time it was more serious and with more desire. There also was a hint of lust in his eyes. Before I could respond anything he already pressed his disgusting dry lips on mine. I tried to break free from his grip, but he was too strong.

Was he going to rape me?

But suddenly a deep voice was cutting the room.

"I don't think you should do that Tala." The voice was familiar. No wonder it belonged to no one other than Kai. I can't believe it. I'm safe. I thought happily.

Tala released me and went to Kai, who was leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms.

"Why are you interrupting Kai?" he asked angrily.

"Because it's not a good idea to break him like that. What do you want to do if he doesn't recover from the shock, he gets from what you want to do to him?"

"If he was that weak then why would your grandfather have choose him?"

"But the possibility still exists. And besides you also wouldn't want someone to do that to you."

"Hn." Was the only respond he got from Tala.

"You should control your desires. Shiraki wouldn't be happy, if she knows what you wanted to do."

"Keep your mouth shut Hiwatari. If you tell her anything-."

"I won't but only if you promise to keep your hands off him."

"Ok. Now you are happy." After arguing with Kai an angry Tala left the room.

After a short silence Kai began to speak.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

I felt my anger arise.

"THANK **YOU**? ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT ALL JUST HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU DRAGGED ME HERE.It's ALL **YOUR** fault!" I yelled.

"I guess you are right." He said without any emotions. Then he left the room and shut the door.

I felt guilty for yelling at him. If Kai hadn't saved me, Tala would have probably rape me.

But I shook my thoughts off and went back to sleep. Unfortunately I couldn't.

Not even after an hour, because I still felt guilty for beeing mad at Kai. I think it's better if I apologize. I left my room and went through the dark corridor. The ship was shaking a little.

I knocked at the door, praying it was Kai's cabine. "Come in." I took a deep breath and walked in.

I was lucky. It was Kai's cabine. He had his glasses on and wrote something. The lamp on his desk was the only light which was turned on. "It's very late. Why are you here?"

"I-I wanted to apologize and thank you." I stuttered nervously.

"Why?" he asked emotionless.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and I wanted to thank you for saving me from Tala."

"You don't need to." He said calmly, but then a smirk tugged his lips. He took his glasses off and walked to me. He stopped in front of me, placing a hand to the wall behind me and leaned close to me.

"What makes you think that at I'm not like him?"the smirk on his lips wasn't fading. His words made me shudder.

Hope you like it. Please review!


End file.
